Modus
is one of the main characters in the story. Biography Modus is the and the leader of the Nargol's Deities. In Nargol, Modus is the | |}} and has many lords serving under him. There are seven Goblin Lords, thirteen Orc Lords, one Dark Elven Lord and four Demon Lords. He is known as the strongest god in the world. His holy symbol is an eight-pointed star, which two squares overlapped to form a . In the Elios Religion, it is believed that he has unleashed fiends into the world. They believe a saviour will kill the Demon King and destroy all fiends. He is the ringleader who summoned Kuroki to this world. Despite him possessing mighty power, he was scared of the prophecy and summoned Kuroki. History Modus was born when Nargol wanted to make a substitute God to replace Orgis. Once the war has ended, he was part of the newly formed Elios' Deities. However there was a dispute regarding with the treatment of the neutral gods of Nargol's child. Modus and Volgas wanted to welcome the neutral gods to Elios. However this was opposed by the goddesses centred around Feria, Ishtia and Rena. When the Mina's descendant sent out the Yarven race into the world. There was a conflict with the indigenous species and the new species. Feria, who was angry about this, dispatched the war god Thores to attack that species. But that led to a fight between the neutral gods whose indigenous species were their kin group. Feria calls the Neutral Gods as Evil Gods and presses for battle. The opposition was the deities who are Nargol's descendants, centred with Modus and Volgas. Modus who was single, wanted to get married. So he asked the single goddesses to marry him but he was rejected. Appearance His height is slightly larger than 4 meters tall. Modus looked like a giant pig standing upright. He has a pig head with a heavily fat human body. There are two huge horns on the left and right of his head. He has tusk coming out from its lower mouth. Kuroki notes that he felt a powerful force from him. Although wearing a jet-black elegant robe, he couldn't hide the violent presence arising from his body. His huge nose blew a kind of black flame. He is known to be the most ugliest man in the world. Personality Relationships The following section contains spoilers. ;Alrena ;Helkart :For Modus, Helkart is the foster mother of Modus. ;Kuroki :Modus thought Kuroki as a friend and a new member of his family. :He considers Kuroki to be the . ;Melfina :He was infatuated with Melfina. ;Mona :His beloved wife. Modus created Mona. ;Nargol :Mother. Modus shows great remorse for betraying and killing his mother. ;Nut ;Ranfeld :His trusted subordinate. He gifted the black flames to Ranfeld. ;Rugas :His trusted mentor and prime minister. ;Pipipolenna :Daughter. Story Summoned by the Demon King to Defeat the Hero Modus summons Kuroki and greets him. Modus begs Kuroki to save him from the invasion of the Hero of Light's Party. He introduced his wife, Mona to Kuroki. Modus requested Mona to project magical imagery of the Hero's party. Modus observes Kuroki when he showed envy of Reiji. Modus explains the series of events, he informs Kuroki that both him and Rena had asked Casa for her prediction. Modus begs Kuroki to fight for his sake. Modus listens to Nut's report, about Kuroki prevent new summoning. Modus plans to gift Kuroki with his own goddess. The Horn of the Holy Dragon Lord Modus discuss with Rugas about the survival of Zarxis. The Silver Witch Modus requested Mona to transfer some of her Royal Guard Knights to be Kuroki's subordinate. The Evil God's Labyrinth When Kuroki was reading in the Heaven Realm's Library, his past was mentioned in the emerald tablet. Modus requested Kuroki to save Nut from the Hero's party. The Beautiful Maiden Party, Justia, Novis, Gordan, Nephim and Zepha encountered the Dark Knight, who wore the coat of arms of the Demon King. Modus meets Heibos in a room at the Demon King Palace. The Black Storm Arima has the Demon King's holy symbol in her house. Chiyuki briefly describes how The One Who Brings The Golden Dawn will slay the Demon King and bring the golden age of mankind. When Kuna broadcast Kuroki and Reiji fight, Modus and Mona watches the magical imagery from Nargol. Modus sentenced Uhrwald to be the new manager of Laveuruntos. Modus expresses his gratitude to Kuroki for saving Ranfeld. The Demon Realm's Princess Modus begs Kuroki to teach swordsmanship to her daughter Pipipolenna. Modus received reports from Givrusses that Guno's forces are unable to reach to Polen. The Beast God's Desert In the Demon King Palace, Modus meets Rugas in the audience room. Rugas informs Modus about Kuroki escorting Totona to the Land of Gypshir. Totona briefly informs Chiyuki and Reiji about Modus being former allies with Diadona, Felion and Zarxis. The Phantom's Death Capital The Fairy Forest Abilities * * | }} is a secret art. He used this ability to create Mona. He was given this ability to create life by his mother, Nargol. He and Heibos developed the cauldron of life, Modus used the cauldron to create the Daemon race. Modus later created the Kale race. Development | |Pigumarion|}} is a legendary figure of in Greek mythology who was a king and a sculptor. Though Pygmalion is the Greek version of the royal name Pumayyaton, he is most familiar from 's narrative poem , in which Pygmalion was a sculptor who fell in love with a statue he had carved. References Category:Characters Category:POV characters Category:Deity Category:Evil God Category:Great God